


predictable

by seasparks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sothis gets to hang out again after Crimson Flower, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, sometimes Byleth doesn't need divine pulse to know the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasparks/pseuds/seasparks
Summary: Sometimes Byleth can read Edelgard just as well as she can read a battlefield.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	predictable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Byedletre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byedletre/gifts).



> gifting this one to Byedletre, whose Sothis directly inspired our ending here. if you haven't checked out their series 'my light, my heart' yet, do yourself a favor and go read it as soon as you get a chance.

"Byleth...my love, my light, my—what are you smirking at?"

In front of Edelgard was a basket piled improbably high with fish. Behind it stood Byleth, who would have been entirely obscured by the mountain of Teutates pike if she weren't leaning to the side and smirking.

"You."

Edelgard facepalmed. All she wanted to know was why there were so many fish. With Byleth, even a simple conversation turned...well, still simple, but differently so.

"Why?"

"Because that's your 'I'm going to roll my eyes and kiss you soon' voice."

Edelgard rolled her eyes and gave up, then leaned across the tower of fish.

As their lips met, Byleth faintly heard a smug, childish voice:

_Told you it'd work._

**Author's Note:**

> and with that, our total word count should be 69,420!
> 
> [air horns sound in the distance]
> 
> for bonus points, 120 was a meme number in our friend group in grad school due to its status as 5! (that is, "five factorial"). our cuffs are so fucking dry, y'all.


End file.
